Prank Wars
by OurPenName
Summary: One word, REVENGE. When the boys aka Edward, Emmett, and Jasper start a prank war you can just guess the girls reaction. Rated T for safety and yes this Summary stinks, the story will be awesome though.
1. Prologue

Bella's POV

Alice, Rosalie, and I sat together in the living room discussing ideas of revenge.

"How about we lock them out of their dorms, take their cars, and change their schedules?" Alice suggested, I thought for a second before shaking my head slowly.

"No, that wouldn't embarrass them and we might get in trouble." After another second I grinned and continued, "I got it! Since they thought it would be funny to dye our hair we should just give them all nice little haircuts?"

Both of them grinned michieviously, "Perfect."

For those of you out of the loop Emmett had started a war, a Prank War. Yesterday he had gotten the _brilliant _(sense the sarcasm) idea to dye his girlfriend's hair purple, and you can guess how she reacted.

I and Alice thankfully had stopped her from – literally – going and killing him. Instead we decided payback would be a much better solution. Sadly the dyed hair hadn't stopped with Rosalie; Alice sat beside me with neon orange hair and me with hot pink. So Emmett wouldn't be the only one with a haircut by the end of the week.

* * *

A/N: OK well this is just the prologue so it's short and what not. Here's the deal, everyone is human but, they all still have their powers because well that's just awesome. Jennifer wrote this and I, Ariel, will be writing the next chapter so I don't know when it will be up because once I write it Jennifer has to edit it then she'll post it but she's out of town so it may not be until next week, after Spring Break is over and she is home. Thanks for reading sorry I talk ALOT! Review and tell us what you think!


	2. Hair Here But Not There

A/N: Two reviews for the first chapter, not awful I guess for the beginning. I hope you enjoy this chapter which Ariel, wrote (_I, Jenny, looked over it and fixed all her mistakes) _. Enjoy!

"OK so when how should we cut Emmett's hair?" I asked.

"Hmm well he doesn't have a lot of hair anyway so I'm thinking we could just shave Emmett bald," Alice replied, grinning mischievously.

"He died my hair purple, I think he definitely deserves to be bald," Rose agreed.

"OK then that's set and Jasper?" I questioned.

"I think he needs a Mohawk!" Rose laughed.

"Oh my goodness I'm not going be able to look at him without cracking up! He totally needs a Mohawk considering my hair is orange," Alice replied, "Though I'll admit, it totally rocks this outfit." She had on a orange mini-skirt along with a black top with an orange Holster symbol underneath a cute jacket stopping just above her waist, complemented my a pair of black three inch heels.

"Then Edward... I mean I'm totally ticked off that he died my hair hot pink but then again I don't want to completely sabotage his hair, I like it..." I said.

"Well it will grow back, Bella. I think that you should just chop his hair randomly however, no style just cut it," Alice suggested.

"Alright, that sounds fun. They are going to be so ticked off. When she we do it?" I asked.

"Tonight, while they're asleep. I think you should spend the night at our house and we all need to act sweet like we forgive them, have a movie night and make sure we don't fall asleep before the guys, then cut their hair in their sleep," Rose suggested.

"Alright just let me tell Charlie that I'm going to your house and we can head there," I responded, going downstairs.

"Hey Bells, what are you girls doing up there?" Charlie asked, muting the football game he was watching.

"Oh nothing, hey I'm going to the Cullen's for a sleepover tonight," I told him.

"Alright, have fun," Charlie smiled, then looking at me added, "No boys, got that?" then turned off the mute and refocusing on the game.

I chuckled a nervous 'course not' then proceeded to rush back upstairs and threw some stuff into a bag of mine then we headed to the Cullen place.

"OK we're here now make sure not to think of the prank otherwise Edward will know what's going on. I mean Bella you of course can think of whatever you want, your mind is safe, lucky," Rose said.

"OK yes I'll make sure that I don't think of it," Alice nodded. I guys not in the know: somehow some of us – Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I had powers of some kind. No idea how it happened and as far as we can tell we were born with it. Edward can read minds if you haven't figured it out yet, Alice can see the future, Jasper feels and manipulates emotions, and I'm a mental shield or something.

With that we headed inside and called the boys down. They came down, looking a bit scared.

"You guys look like you're scared for your lives," Rose commented.

"We kind of are actually..." Edward replied.

"Now come on we are capable of forgiveness, don't worry about it," I smiled.

All three boys brightened up a bit and came down to us though still a little hesitantly, with good reason.

"Thank you for forgiving me and I'm sorry I dyed your hair pink," Edward apologized.

"It's alright, as I said, all is forgiven, don't worry about it," I kissed him on the cheek and turned to everyone else.

"OK guys so we are going to have a movie night tonight!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Jasper around the waist though he took little notice he looked as if trying to figure something out but not quite able to understand. After awhile he shrugged whatever was nagging him off and put his arm around Alice.

"Alice why would we start watching movies now it's eleven o'clock, we're tired," Emmett whined.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alice pouted.

"We're in," Jasper said, not able to turn Alice down, especially in pout mode.

"Yay!" Alice smiled, clapping and going to the living room.

We all followed and sat down, waiting to see what Alice picked. When I saw House Bunny come on I laughed, knowing fully she'd pick it because the guys would hate it and fall asleep faster. All three boys groaned in unison and sure enough twenty minutes into the movie they were asleep.

"OK good their asleep and I had a vision and man are they going to be ticked off, it's hilarious. On the bright side though whatever revenge they plan I will see," Alice smiled mischievously looking particularly evil and I swear she was seconds from rubbing her hands together and laughing maniacally.

"OK well let's do this," I whispered.

We carefully got up and went into Alice's bathroom and grabbed scissors, hair gel, and an electric shaver. We then snuck downstairs and I took the scissors, going over to Edward. Wanting to just get it over with I grabbed a random lock of his hair and cut it real short. Throughout his whole head I did this, cutting each lock of his hair to random lengths while leaving some it alone. I then handed the scissors over to Alice who was trying so hard not to laugh, giving me a thumbs up. I looked over to Rose who had also just finished with a now shinny-headed Emmett. Alice then began to work on Jasper, cutting his hair real short except in the middle. She then shaved the sides away and took the gel, spiking the long hair left in the middle of his head. I stuffed a pillow over my face so it would muffle my laughter.

Grinning Rosalie pulled three small bottles out of her purse and showed them to us, hair dye. Purple, orange, and pink hair dye

.

"A finishing touch to our magnificent masterpieces." She grinned much as Alice had been moments before. All of us started laughing _very softly_ and took the bottle the color of our hair. Taking random strips of Edwards hair, both short and long, I dyed them the same hot pink as my own. Looking over I saw Alice had dyed what was left of Jasper's hair neon orange and since Emmett didn't have any hair Rosalie, who'd apparently thought this through, had a paintbrush and was painting somewhat permanent patterns into this head. Once she was done she signed her name in flourishing letters and put the bottles and paintbrushes away.

All of us now done we quickly swept up all the hair and went to sleep content smiles on our faces.

*The next morning*

EPOV

I woke up bright and early the next morning and smiled at Bella laying next to me. I was so happy she'd forgiven me so quickly and Alice and Rose were not thinking anything of revenge on us, even their thoughts had seemed peaceful, they truly forgave us. This would aggravate Emmett, though. He was completely hoping for a whole prank war. Whereas I was relieved, I knew if the girls wanted revenge they wouldn't just get even by dying our hair, they'd do something huge. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and gasped, there wasn't much there. I ran over to a mirror and screamed, knowing I would wake everyone else.

"What the heck Edward?! Oh... oh crap, dang Edward what happened to your hair. Hey wait... do I feel a breeze?" Emmett asked, patting the top of his head, "HOLY CRAP!"

Emmett ran next to me, staring at his reflection. I saw Jasper quickly figure things out and he ran to join us.

"Oh God!" Jasper gasped, seeing his orange Mohawk.

All three girls were now up, staring at us and dying with laughter.

"You guys are so evil!" Emmett yelled.

"OK which one of you did it?" I asked.

"Well you see we all three did. You guys brought this on yourselves. I did Jasper's hair, Rose did Emmett's, and Bella did Edward's. You totally deserved it though," Alice said.

We all shot death glares at the girls and marched upstairs, looks like Emmett was going to get his war after all.

A/N: OK that's the chapter. If you haven't seen House Bunny watch it! It's HILARIOUS! Also, review or no cookies for you!

_When I read this I started cracking up and Emmett feeling a _breeze_ was hilarious, points to you Ariel. BTW, sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch, I have OpenOffice now and apparently grammar is out of it's league._


	3. All Rigged Up

**A/N: Here's the new chapter!**

**Emmett's POV**

Ha, this is going to be so much fun! Guess what; Edward, Jasper, and me are sneaking into the girls house while they're out shopping. We have all kinds of stuff planned for their precious house, clothes, and furniture, and a few other things to. I smirked evily to myself as we walked up the porch steps.

We brought Seth along with us cause for some reason when anyone from Sam's gang was around Alice couldn't see what was happening. It must have to do with the fact they can turn into wolves, it is so cool! The only downside is they smell wicked stinky, but it was weird, cause only Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and me think so. Bella swears there isn't anything wrong with the way they smell but it's awful. They smell like _wet dog!_

Aside from their gross smell they were pretty cool though. What's better is that Seth loves pranks! So we decided he would be the one to help us with the Alice problem as well as set up the prank. Once we were all inside the house we set all the bags down, all twelve of them.

"Okay guys, let's get this done quick, we only have two hours until they get back." Jasper called, so we set to work. It took forever to get everything set up but finally we finished with thirty minutes to spare.

"Eddie, go set up the cameras I got something I got to do!" He growled at the nickname and gave me the old say-that-_one_-more-time look before stopping of throughout the house hiding cameras in every room to catch all that happened. Chuckling I made my way into Alice, Rosalie, and Bella's kitchen careful of where I stepped and picked up the phone, dialing a number before putting it to my ear,

"Hello... yes, I'd like to report some stolen credit cards. Under the name _Alice Cullen_ and I need you deactivate them and if anyone comes to reactivate them make sure to make them show an ID, thank you, good bye." I said and hung up and started bursting out laughing seconds later. Alice was going to be _so _ticked off especially because she never carried her ID with her.

"OKAY GUYS! LET'S _MOVE_, BEFORE THEY GET BACK!" It would suck if we got caught before they even got all messed up from the prank. Oh I can't wait to see this, it's going on YouTube! Everyone ran from the house as fast as they could and hopped into the car with the now empty bags in hand.

"Now drive man, DRIVE!" I yelled at Seth who was in the car laughing along with the rest of us. Stepping on the gas pedal we shot off around the corner and back to our houses were the cameras fed into the TV screen so we could watch everything. We sat there and didn't have to wait long before the fun began.

**Bella's POV**

Today had just taken a turn for the better, something was wrong with Alice's credit cards. Which means no more shopping for a long time! We had been in our third store when the woman at the counter confiscated Alice's credit card saying one of them had been reported stolen so she had to show her ID, which for some reason she never carries. Pity for Alice the woman said until her other credit card was found she wasn't able to use the cards. Why did I never think of that before?!

The only bad thing was that the entire way home Alice kept going on and on about her credit cards, at one point she even began crying! She was having shopping withdrawls already... ten minutes after having just gone shopping... woe is me.

Rosalie and I finally got her to stop when we said tonight we would be having a girls movie night, letting the guys over probably wouldn't be the best idea anyways considering the Prank War going on. We got home twenty minutes later and I waited for Rose to unlock the door so I could put what Alice did get me into my room.

A few weeks ago I had finally moved out of Charlie's house to live with Alice and Rose because we decided how much fun it could be.

When Rosalie opened the door I rushed in... and fell. I'm almost happy to say it wasn't because of clumsiness this time, it was because of the ton of objects in the way of the front door. I met the floor with an 'oof' having the air knocked out of me thanks to a toy dog bone underneath me. With a groan I got up and moved just in time. Rosalie and Alice came through the door asking if I was alright only to fall themselves due to a large, stuffed giraffe and plastic rocket ship.

Now groaning they got up as well and dusted themselves off and looked around at all the toys. Rosalie gave a snort of disbelief,

"_This _is their prank? Throwing tons of toys on the ground for us to trip over, pathetic." Carefully she picked her was through the toys to the kitchen to get a glass of water seconds later we heard a shriek of surprise and not a second later Rosalie began cussing under her breath.

As fast as we could – not very fast at all – Alice and I headed into the kitchen to find Rose standing there soaked with water and a rubber band strapping down the handle to the sink's hose.

At the sight Alice burst into laughter obviously enjoying the sight in front of her. Rosalie most certainly didn't because she growled and with a smirk said,

"Oh Alice," Mock worry lacing her voice, "I hope they didn't do anything to your room, especially your clothes." And I could believe that if they hadn't she would do it for them, and then blame it on them. With a gasp Alice's jaw dropped to the ground and she sprinted out of the room at breakneck pace, tripping four times from what I heard, to reach her room and more importantly... her closet.

Seconds later a piercing scream was heard from every corner of the house but hopefully not by the neighbors, we didn't need the police coming over. Pounding was heard coming down the stairs, along with a few thumps, and Alice appeared holding one of her many pares of shoes.

"They stole half of my clothes and put _pancake__ syrup_ into all of my shoes, **ALL OF THEM!"** Earning a giggle from me that I quickly turned into a couch when Alice turned her glare onto me. Taking a step away from her I suddenly slipped and thumped onto my back. Looking to the floor I saw it was covered not only with water due to the spraying hose Rose had yet to turn off but mixes of what looked like ketchup, orange juice, and tomato sauce.

Over the course of the next two days we found a ton of other stuff around our house and wrong with our stuff. Our shampoo was replaced with soap, all of Rose and Alice's makeup had disappeared, my room was sprayed with a horrible smelling cologne, the phones wouldn't stop ringing even when we picked them up – we found out they'd taped down the receiver, and all over the house they'd put tons of paper cups around and stapled them together so it was impossible to get rid of them with out spilling the water everywhere, among countless other things I swear to you they would pay for.

This whole time we'd been on Summer Break and we were going back on Monday, and we were ready to kill the three of the boys. Sadly we wouldn't be able to do that without getting arrested, such a pity. We found out Emmett had called some lady and told her Alice's credit cards had been stolen, sadly for her she still was unable to use them for she had lost her ID. There was also something wrong with her bank account so she wasn't able to get any money from there either but on the bright side no back to school shopping for me!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but it's here! By the way I, Jennifer, wrote this chapter and Ariel edited it. _Now it's Ariel and if there's still mistakes then I'm sorry, this was my first time really editing a chapter, the first one hardly counted. I hope I did a good job and leave a review PLEASE!!!_**


End file.
